pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Houndoom (Aura)
|location=Johto Route 34 |evolution=1 |prevonum=228 |evo1num=229 |epnum=TBA |epname=Hour of the Houndour |firststagename=Houndour |secondstagename=Houndoom |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=TBA |numeps1=TBA |current=In rotation |java1=Katsuyuki Konishi |java2=Kōichi Sakaguchi |enva2=H.D. Quinn }} Ash's Houndoom is the fifth Pokémon Ash Calem Ketchum met during his adventures through Johto and the twenty first Pokémon he caught overall. History Johto While on their way to Goldenrod City, Ash and co. decide to have a lunch break, but find their backpacks stolen. Jacob comes up with a plan to lure out the thieves. Later that night, the thieves turn out to be a pack of Houndour, their leader having a scar on his right eye. Ash decided to battle the leader with Pikachu, but he and his friends discovered why they were stolen food - it was for their sick friend in the pack. This sick Houndour was also the leader's second-in-command After Ash helped his friend get better at the Pokémon Center, Houndour began to respect Ash. Having decided to let his second-in-command take over the pack, Houndour decided to join Ash and his team. Some days later, Houndour and the others were let out of their Balls. He decided to be protective to Ash since he saw how Chikorita was running to their trainer. When Ash said that it was okay for Chikorita to be with him, Houndour seemed to find it acceptable. But he got angry upon seeing Chikorita stick out her tongue until Pikachu pointed that was just how Chikorita was. He wasn't too impressed with how Totodile was though. Ash then had Houndour train with Cyndaquil a little, so that Cyndaquil could work on lighting his flame. Houndour also gave Cyndaquil some advice on how to do so as well. In Greenfield, Houndour was used against the Entei created by Molly Hale's imagination, but Houndour was soundly defeated. In Ash's Gym Battle against Whitney, Houndour was used against her Dunsparce. Though Dunsparce put up a good battle, Houndour's Early Bird ability was able to help the Dark-type Pokémon triumph over the Land Snake Pokémon. After that, Ash let Houndour take a break in favor of Heracross. Upon seeing Cyndaquil let out a burst of flame for a bit, Houndour gave him a nod of approvement. Houndour would later be sent to Professor Oak's lab in favor of Snorlax competing in a Sumo Conference. Ash later brought Houndour back to help in his Gym Battle with Morty. Houndour was put up against Morty's Misdreavus and managed to tie. In the end, thanks to Haunter managing to evolve into Gengar, Ash managed to defeat Morty's Gengar and win. After the Red Gyarados crisis had past, Ash would bring in Houndour for his Gym Battle with Pryce, managing to win against Dewgong before taking a rest break. During his battle against Vincent Jackson in the Johto League Silver Conference, Ash brought in Houndour against Vincent's Azumarill, and managed to win despite a type disadvantage, but lost to Vincent's Magneton. During his battle with Harrison Hazuki, Ash used Houndour against Harrison's Houndoom. During said battle, Houndour managed to evolve into Houndour himself and tied with his rival. In the final round, Ash used Houndoom against Jimmy's Typhlosion, but then Jimmy recalled his starter in favor of Sudowoodo, who managed to beat Houndoom. Personality and characteristics Upon seeing the scars on his face, it is clear that Houndoom is a Pokémon to be respected. Having been leader of his pack as a Houndour, he is not known to give up a fight or on his friends that easily. Even as a Houndour, Houndoom is also shown to be considerate, in that he acts as a kind of guide to Cyndaquil to teach him how to use his flame properly. He also respects Jacob's Charizard, Smaug, who also has a battle scar. Moves used Gallery Houndour_JE034.png|Houndour with his pack Ash_Houndour_Leer.png|Using Leer Ash Houndour Smog.png|Using Smog Ash Houndour Bite.png|Using Bite Ash_Houndoom.png Ash_Houndoom_Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower Ash_Houndoom_2.png Ash_Houndoom_3.png Ash_Houndoom_Flamethrower_2.png Notes *Houndoom is Ash's first Dark-type Pokémon. **Houndoom is also Ash's first Fire-type Pokémon that is not a starter Pokémon. *Houndoom is the second Pokémon to have a battle scar, after Smaug. Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Male Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters